Please, don't go
by HYuuen
Summary: Everything was over. Mithos was dead, the Great Giant Tree sprout again and he was about to leave, forever… His son, his new friends, his whole world, his best friend… He would leave it all behind. Can Lloyd and Yuan stop him? KxY Lemon


**Yo! This one is a fic i wrote looong ago, but it was in an old notebook and i was too lazy to type it. But i decided to do some modifications and upload it!**

**My english is not so good yet and maybe you'll find one error or two. If there any, please tell me and i'll fix it as soon as posible. I'm open to any sugestion.**

**Nothing more to add, enjoy!**

*******----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*******

Everything was over. Mithos was dead, the Great Giant Tree sprout again and he was about to leave, forever… His son, his new friends, his whole world, his best friend… He would leave it all behind.

He had no reasons, just excuses. He only wanted to run away again, like the coward he was. Run away from his own son and his _rejection_, from his best friend, who wanted him to stay but Kratos never noticed… He was only afraid. Afraid of losing the happiness and peace he would life in staying in Aselia.

The auburn made an angry grimace for a second and calmed down right in the moment he opened the door of Dirk's house.

-Where is Lloyd? - His deep voice made the group inside the house flinch. The way he asked was so unlike him.

-Uhmm…He is buying some things for Dirk, he will be here soon- She smiled, and Kratos understood one more time why his son was crazy about that little clumsy blond.

-Thank you. I'll wait outside- Genis looked at Raine and both glanced at Collette.

-Is he…buying…? - He was cut off by the blond; she winked and put a finger in her own lips with a roguish gesture. Wasn't Dirk out buying his materials already…?

-Yep! Hehe! And he will back in no time- Collette could be clumsy some times, but, as an angel, she was aware of Kratos supernatural hearing, even outside the house he could listen what they where talking.

To explain the obvious confusion on the siblings' face, she took a piece of paper and wrote the truth…

"_Lloyd is at Yuan's house. DON'T say anything!!"_

-Ok- Both half-elves answered at unison, the three of them giggling. Still outside, Kratos raised an eyebrow in serious confusion…

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

-L-Lloyd…? - The utter shock on the cobalt's face was amusing for the Aurion teen –How did you know about my house?-

-Hey, Yuan! Well, I was looking for you on your base, but one of your men told me you were here and gave me the indications- He said smiling widely.

-I see…And what are you looking me for? - Yuan asked politely, both men still at the entrance.

-Well…you see…da-Kratos is leaving today to Derris-Kharlan…forever- His big chocolate eyes watered, the other's man eyebrows created a sad expression in his perfect porcelain face.

-Yes, I know…-

-Uhm…Then… I was wondering if there is anything _we_ can do to persuade him to stay…- The blue haired was wondering the same thing.

-Lloyd…Your father is stubborn to his core and…- The big chocolate eyes watered again, he was good at manipulation… -Alright, come on in…-

-Huh! Uhmm…Thank you…- The teen stepped inside and saw the living room –Whoa! What a mess!-

-…It's been so long since the last time I was here, so don't complain…-

-I'm sorry; it's just _amazing_ to find a place even messier than my own room- He said with sarcasm in his voice. The older man smiled.

-Now, now, Lloyd, isn't sort of ironic to look for the person that forced you to know about your father and nearly killed both of you, to help you to stop him to leave forever?- As his arms crossed over his chest, a blue eyebrow was raised.

-I know is kinda funny, but you saved his life anyways…You are a good guy. You didn't want to kill us after all- The boy smiled widely and Yuan blushed softly at his words, starting to feel uncomfortable –And, you are Kratos' _best friend_- His smile was even wider.

-What's that smile supposed to mean…? - His eyebrows frowned almost touching and his right eye twitched, the way he said _best friend_ was really suspicious.

-Eh? No-nothing special!!- He tried to forget the tinkle in his father's eyes when he told the teen about Yuan –Is just that Kratos told me about both of you being friends LONG ago… Great friends-

-it was a long time ago… We were enemies for years. I don't think he considers me a great friend anymore…- Lloyd almost felt pity for the half-elf… They sure were close friends.

-Hey, he thinks the same… Well, he didn't think of you as an enemy, tho. But he felt the distance between both of you…- Yuan's emeralds tinkled with hope.

-Really…? - His utter cold minded façade broke and the corner of his lips curved slightly upwards.

-Yeah! I know this is something important, I won't joke about it! - The seraph smiled was getting wider but he controlled himself, hearing about Kratos was getting him out of himself.

-Convince him somehow to stay today. Try to spend some time with him-

-Man I'm asking YOU for HELP to do SO…. - Now the teen was confused and upset.

-It won't be so hard, at least for one day. Tell him you want to spend at least a little time with him before he left, to know more about him, that stuff. He will surrender-

-Alright!!- He jumped exited in front of the cobalt -Oh wait…- And he was calm again… -But even if I stay with him today, he will leave tomorrow anyways…. - His big, bright eyes where sad again.

-With the conversation you will have, I'm sure he will doubt even If it is a little bit about leaving. Then when it starts to get dark, leave it to me, I'll caught him with his guard down and try to _convince_ him as well…- An evil smirk was forming in his lips.

-I like that plan! I will star right now! Thanks a lot Yuan!- He said excited again to his elder and ran at mad speed towards the door but suddenly stopped in front of it –Hey, you sure you don't want to come with us?-

-I'm afraid I can't, I have a lot of things to do…-

-Oh well… Good luck with your stuff then!-

-Thank you, good luck for you as well- The teen nodded and left –Yes… A lot of things to do…- The evil smirk almost turned into an evil laugh.

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

The younger Aurion was fixing his res clothes and messy hair and repeating mentally again and again the words he would say to his father. He was really nervous… What if he say or do something bad and Yuan's plan went to hell?

-You are finally here, Lloyd- The auburn said calmly but the teen still flinched.

The world stopped for Lloyd, his father was in front of him and waiting for him. He automatically forgot all he was repeating in his mind and tried to swallow the giant knot in his throat, but it was too big that he nearly choked.

-I have to leave to…-

-NO! - The sudden cry made Kratos flinch an inch. Collette, Genis and Raine peeked outside through the window.

-Excuse me? - The older human was forced to speak since his son was speechless.

-I-I mean… Would-you-like-to-spend-some-time-with-me-today-and-leave-tomorrow? - He said as fast as he could and louder that he intended to. The boy was panting for air.

-Do you…want me to spend…some time with _you_? - His eyes were wide and his brain was unable to process the information.

-Ye-yes…that…- He blushed deeply. The group inside the house snickered.

-But, I have to leave, Lloyd. I have been here more time than I intended to be and…- The man stopped giving excuses, HIS son was now sad as a puppy alone in the rain. He was leaving him AGAIN, again and FOREVER.

-Well…I guess you have more important things to do up there isn't it? - He was giving up, his head was down looking at the floor, hopeless and defeated. But Yuan's words and determination hit him full force, he was doing his best to convince his best friend to stay. The only thing he could do is to give his best as well… It wasn't like him to just give up after all.

-Lloyd…-

-BUT! It won't hurt you to stay a little bit and share some of your eternal time with your SON, would it? You'll have the eternity and stuff to take cake of your business- _Click._ The teen pushed to right bottom, the man gulped.

-I…I'm sorry, Lloyd… I was being selfish. If you want to spend time with me…- He cleared his throat and spoke again –Tell me what you want to do- And smiled softly and warmly.

-Whoa! Are you serious? - He wanted to hear that again.

-Of course. It's a good idea to spend some time with you before I left- He kept smiling but felt a bitter taste in his mouth… He didn't want to leave.

-Yes! Let's start right now then! - The boy took his father hand and ran through the forest. Collette and the others giggled. Kratos absolutely forgot bout Lloyd _buying_ materials for Dirk.

-Where are we going? - Asked the blue seraph, really curious.

-Hmm… I don't know! - They kept running until the end of the forest, where Lloyd spread his new huge wings and flew –Man! This is awesome! Come and fly with me dad! - Kratos' body shivered as he heard that word, but, in no time he spread his bright blue wings and flew too, joining his son.

-Wait for me-

-Wow! You are fast! - His voice a bit high pitched in amazement.

-It's being 4000 years of practice…- He said calmly without bagging.

-Man… That's too much time… Wasn't it boring?-

-…I don't think _boring_ is the correct word for it…- The pain, in his voice and eyes, was evident and the teen only could think in one word.

-…Painful? - The word slip from his lips without noticing, regretting it automatically.

-Yes…I felt like loosing everything, especially when Yuan just fell apart…- The younger auburn's eyes were now pretty wide… Now those two were deadly important to each other and neither of them noticed… -And then I met your mother. When I had both of you at my side, I was able to regain part of my old self- The boy smiled –When you was born, it was the happiest moment of my life- Noticing what he had said, the older angel blushed.

-Whoa…Really? That's good to hear- His cheeks turned deep red and his eyes were becoming teary.

-Let's get down there- Kratos pointed a nice field with beautiful green grass and filled with colorful flowers. Lloyd nodded. The place was, apparently, unable to reach by foot.

Both men sat in a highland, looking at the horizon and its beautiful colors, feeling the soft breeze in the sensitive feathers still outside their bodies. After a long silence, Kratos spoke.

-Thank you, Lloyd…-

-Huh? Why? - Asked the teen, confused.

-For being with me today. This is a nice gift before my departure…- He glanced at Lloyd -"_You…you are giving me this precious moment even if you know I'm leaving you again and forever…_"- Thought the older man, the sadness trying to choke him.

-You don't need to thank me, I wanted to share this moment with you- Spoke the youngest, erasing the pain in his father's factions –Hmm…-

-What is it? - He noticed how his son was staring with insistence at his wings.

-Have you used them for fun? I mean, flying around and stuff-

-Not as a hobby, but it was my transportation for some time, and, as you remember, I use its angelic mana as a weapon as well. You remember Judgment and Shining Bind, don't you?-

-Yes, of course…- Said the teen rubbing the back of his neck, that attack was indeed a pain for the party when Kratos was their enemy –Oh wait…! Shinning Bind? - He didn't remember that one.

-Hmm…I think I never used it against your group before. It's a powerful attack, lethal for enemies but it leaves me in a very vulnerable state…- The boy was amazed.

-Man! You have to show it to me someday, at least once! I'll protect you after the attack! - The teen's smile was wide and full of happiness. Kratos also smiled, rustling his son's hair.

-I will, my son- Lloyd's cheeks blushed furiously, but his thrilled expression never gave in, both of them completely forgetting about the sad departure of the day after.

After that, the silence grew between them again, but none of them were uncomfortable, but Lloyd was growing impatient and wanted to hear his father's voice again.

-Argh! I love this place!- He said stretching his arms in front of his body also moving his wings forward, hugging his father with his left one. Once he noticed, he flinched –Huh! I-I'm sorry, da-Kra-dos…- He mumbled nervous somehow unsure of how to call the man beside him.

-Calm down, Lloyd. It's alright. It feels comfortable- He flapped softly his wings brushing the big one around him –How does it feel?-

-Uhm… Hey! It feels nice. Hahaha! It kinda tickles! - The teen stopped laughing and just smiled, enjoying the caress.

-Yuan liked it a lot. It used to relax him- Lloyd giggled. Kratos was swimming in his eternal pool of memories, most of them probably filled with the half-elf. There was a peaceful smile in the seraph's lips. Suddenly, he spoke again –You liked my wings as well. You always wanted to play with them; I used to flap them softly against your face- His eyes were watering…Those beautiful memories.

-Can you do that again? - An excited voice asked behind him, soft hands touching his wings.

Kratos started to flap his blue wings between Lloyd hands. The soft feathers also brushed his tanned cheeks. He closed his eyes and with a big smile, the boy exploded.

-Hahaha! This is funny! They are so warm and soft!-

The man couldn't take it anymore, the tears flooding his eyes just slide out without permission, that's what happens when you hold your feelings for so long. He moved his hand quickly to dry the tears with his purple glove, but the teen noticed, with his now angelic vision, the movement of his father's arm.

-Dad… I…thought I would never have the opportunity to meet my real father… I just kinda gave up… But now you are here… Despise I didn't want to believe it at first. Now, I know you are a great man… I mean, you are a hero! You saved us countless times even if we still thought you were an enemy and… geez… Well, I just wanted to say that…-

-…- He just could do his trademark dot-dot-dot, the frenzied rampage of emotions inside him would betray his sanity if he spoke in that very moment, and end crying like a girl in his son's arms.

-_"I so freaking know I will regret this, but if I want him to stay by my side, I have to sacrifice some things… Including my pride…"_- He though with decision, when he knew was the correct moment, he spoke -…I wanted to say that I love you…dad- His arms hugged his father from behind as well as his wings.

-Lloyd, my son…- His hands were shaking while holding Lloyd's arms –I love you too. You are my very life, I'm sorry for all the pain I have put you trough…- Guilt breaking his heart into pieces. His son would never forgive his hypocrisy, begging for forgiveness in front that sunset and leaving the day after.

-No…I have nothing to forgive you. And whatever you have done wrong it is already forgave- Now was the time, maybe it was sort of cruel to take advantage of his father's vulnerable state, but the sun was quickly hiding, the reddish tones mixing with the purple tint that Derris-Kharlan gave to Aselia's sky… -Dad I have something to ask you…-

-What is it, son?-

-Please…- His body shivered. It was his only opportunity –Don't go…Don't leave me again…- It was easier to speak without looking at his father face, he would be crying at the moment if they were face to face.

-Lloyd…I…- He stopped, what would he say to his son? That going to Derris-Kharlan was more important than staying with him? That his business with the lifeless beings up there where MORE important than guiding his son? He was on time to atone for his mistakes there, at his side.

-No, don't say anything right now. Think about it tonight-

-I…I will…-

-Now let's go back, is getting dark-

-Alright…- Both angels flew back to Dirk's house. Lloyd felt his face burning and he wasn't sure what was redder, if his face or the dying sun.

-_"Dude…That was a lot of effort… For a second I thought I was being extremely sweet with him… But it was a good thing to have opened my heart to him like that… My father… My dad… Geez, is still hard for me to picture it…"_- The memories of his childhood beside Kratos where floating in his mind, they were really blurry, but still beautiful. His eyes filled with tears _–"Man… I REALLY want him to stay…"_- Another shudder shook his body.

Kratos heard some weird sound behind him, were Lloyd was. When he turned his head to see if everything was ok, he saw a red-gloved hand rubbing his closed eyes. The weird sounds were the boy's sobs.

_-"Lloyd…"-_

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

-Hump…Finally- The half-elf said looking at his house, already neat and clean. Everything was set, now he had to go for Kratos.

Just in a black turtle-neck long-sleeve sweater, white pants and black boots under his knees, he looked himself in the mirror one last time, being sure he looked good enough to impress the auburn. With his ponytail a bit higher than usual, he fixed the bangs in front of his face one more time and left his house.

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

Lloyd was about to faint, desperate for Yuan to arrive to his house since Dirk was telling Kratos every single detail of the teen's life including the shameful moments he rather forget. His face was turning into various different colors from time to time, but it was just matter of time…

-Yeah! And he used to call me _bear_ when we first meet- He said with a smile and so did Kratos, but for him was something painful. Only thinking of his real father desperately looking for him, while he was calling 'bear' the little man that found him…Even if it wasn't his fault, he felt rather guilty.

*Knock, Knock*

_-"MAN! Finally…"-_ He jumped out of his chair, walking towards the door –Oh! Yuan, what a 'surprise'! - His big smile was more than enough to tell the cobalt that 'that' was the right moment. Kratos flinched and blushed slightly, Dirk smirked.

-I came to kidnap your father, can I? - He said seductively, but not for Lloyd, but for Kratos.

-Which one? - Said the auburn as he stood from his chair with his usual elegance.

-I have nothing against Dirk, so it left only you…- His beautiful emeralds melted into the fire of Kratos' sensual garnets.

-Do you mind, Lloyd? I have some things to settle with him- He said playfully despise he was growing eager and nervous.

-Not at all! I guess you guys have a lot of things to talk about- The teen smiled.

-Thank you, Lloyd. Now, walk, you human! - Yuan pulled the human's arm as both smiled.

-Hehe, get fun you two! - The half-elf just waved his hand walking back to his house.

-They look kinda happy- Said Dirk with a smile in his face, Lloyd nodded.

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

Yuan was really anxious. He wanted to know Kratos opinion about his house, his clothing, his hair, the weather, everything! He wanted to hear his voice non-stop that night. He felt quite confident about his plan, but the auburn was somehow unstable that night, that would play in his side or even against him.

-So, what do you think about my house? - The half-elf asked trying so hard to control the tone of his voice. His stomach clutched, his friend was already in his domains.

-It's a nice place, elegant and neat… _"So much like you…"_- He cleared his throat, why was he thinking of Yuan like that at a time like these? –But you didn't use it very often, did you?-

-You're right. I was between the Renegades base and Derris-Kharlan, but I knew I would use it again…- It was still uncomfortable to talk with Kratos about the Renegades.

The cobalt closed the door and walked through the living room, sat in the big sofa and tapped the space at his side, inviting Kratos.

-I like this place- He said as he walked to Yuan's location.

-You will be always welcomed in my home- He smiled as the older man sat. They glanced each other, Yuan with the smile still in his lips and Kratos feeling an alien sensation between shame and nervous. –So…- The cobalt broke the ice –You are living tomorrow, don't you?-

-Ye-yes…But…- He whispered the last word.

-But? - It seemed that the teen's work has been pretty good.

I have a lot to do in Derris-Kharlan, too much responsibilities… I have to lead the remains of Cruxis…also…- He was loosing the line of his thoughts at Yuan's annoyed expression.

-Oh! Come on, Kratos! There are no responsibilities; there is nothing to lead up there! Those reasons are nothing but excuses! I don't know why, but you just want to run away! And you know what…!? Yo-You don't have to…You DON'T have to go- He lowered a bit his voice since he was starting to scream. Kratos watched him in shock.

The purple-winged seraph was thinking and picking his next words carefully, he was doing well, the poor human was frozen in his spot.

-Think about your son…Think about yourself… Do you really want to go? - His voice was soft and sweet. He was doing it! Kratos doubted.

-I have too many sins…mistakes I have to pay for… Derris-Kharlan is the best place for it-

-Please, Kratos! Why are you pushing so hard on yourself? You have suffered too much already. Tell me, do you REALLY want to go? - Yuan's sad eyes were touching Kratos' soul.

-…No… I don't WANT to leave. But I have to…- He ran his hand trough his hair -Yuan, I don't want to talk about this…-

-Alright, I'm sorry…- He bit his lip and smirked mentally, he was sad, but he had his hopes on his strategies.

-It's been so much time…since you and I really talked-

-Yeah…like…3000 years- He felt a deep pain in his chest, guilt.

-Since you started the Renegades I think- He said with rusty voice.

-I think so…I'm really sorry, but it was something I had to do-

-I know it. But, I felt…lonely without you…-

-Kratos…I'm sorry…- He put an arm over the sofa behind the human's neck, he shuddered.

Why was he being so soft in the end? It would make the separation even more painful. But he needed Yuan, and those little caresses were enough for him. The auburn rolled his head to his right side, touching his friend's head. Both men blushed as a long silence wrapped them.

-So…- He cleared his throat as both of them sat face to face again –What about Lloyd? Did you talk to him?-

-Yes. But I think I spoke too much…-

-What do you mean?-

-We went flying from Dirk's house to a beautiful landscape in a highland. In a moment, as we spoke, he wrapped one of his wings around me and I used my wings to brush his…As I used to do when you rested your back in mine… And I told Lloyd so…- There was a soft pink shade over his cheeks, he looked so cute.

-Oh, I don't see anything bad on it- He said with a shy smile, remembering that the feeling in his body weren't just tickles or comfort when he felt Kratos' mana-filled wings in his back. It was something else…something warmer.

-Maybe you are right…- His expressions saddened a bit, it was so easy to end a conversation now. 4000 years ago, it was so freaking hard to stop talking with that stubborn half-elf –I love my son, Yuan… And I had the opportunity to tell him so. Better yet, he doesn't hate me-

-I knew that already- He smirked.

-I was…ashamed when he told me that he loved me as well…It is something I'm not used to…- The dreamy expression in his eyes and smile was something Yuan would pay to look at forever.

-But you turned unexpectedly addicted to it, don't you? - He smirked again, Kratos blushed furiously.

-Not addicted… But it is something I liked, for sure…-

-I'm so happy for you, my friend- That word moved a LOT of feelings inside each other bodies; the half-elf had to take a deep breath to continue talking –I always wanted to see you two together-

-I noticed when you forced everything between us that night…- He stood up and glared down at him.

-Oh… Sorry about that, but I really had to do that…as well- He smiled.

-Yes, of course…- He answered with sarcasm.

-Please, don't be mad at me- Still smiling, the cobalt stood up and hugged his friend with one arm –Do you want to see the rest of the house?-

-Sure- He glanced suspiciously at him as both of them walked.

-Here is the kitchen- Yuan explained as he opened the door to show a neat space with dark wood counters.

-Looks comfortable, but too big for one person-

-Oh, yes, I know…- As he smirked and closed the door, Kratos looked at him puzzled –Now, this is my office- That door led to a small yet fresh office, with a desk and three chairs made of strong wood, a few shelves that the human though were used to save folders.

Kratos was looking carefully every space, every piece of furniture, every tile of the floor… That house was, for a strange reason, really warm for him… Like a real home.

-This is the guest room and its bathroom- Said Yuan with a grimace trying to skip as soon as possible the nice room with a double bed and a plain dresser, not even showing the bathroom.

-Why do you skip this one so fast?-

-Don't particularly like it…- Of course, if Kratos had stay, he had to sleep in the main room… with him. The human arched an eyebrow.

-If you say so…-

-And this one…- His hand pushed the wooden door, revealing an almost mystical place -…Is my room- Kratos' jaw dropped –So, do you like it?-

The place was not so big, not so small, with a soft beige color covering the walls and purple-wine curtains that made a strong yet elegant contrast. The small circular table and its chair were near the window on the left and there was a dresser on the right side, both pieces of furniture made of a beautiful dark wood. But was the bed what caught Kratos attention. It had four long and slim columns holding a small roof made of purple-wine fabric with some details in gold thread. The sheets over the bed were made of the same fabric and design and the five large pillows as well.

Now, there was something else about the furniture, except the bed, that was sending shivers through the older man's body. Over the dresser, the circular table and the night table in each side of the bed were small beige candles in their respective glass containers, which flame was dancing harmoniously, giving the room a mystic and romantic atmosphere. His heart skipped a beat.

-It's amazing- He stepped inside and heard the door close, but didn't paid attention at all.

-The house is really small, but, as I said before, you are always welcome- After closing the door he stood in front of him, smiling warmly.

-Thank you-

-Do you like the candles? I really like them. They give the room a mystical aura-

-Yes…I'm starting to like them, too- The auburn was still amazed and somehow distracted, and Yuan bit his lower lip. It was his moment to act. He had some probabilities of succeed because Kratos was vulnerable thanks to Lloyd and the little talk in the living room. But he could also fail, heartbroken… He had just one chance, all or nothing.

-Kratos… There is something I want to ask you-

-What is it…? - His heart started a mad race in his chest. That room; those candles; that bed… And him… He looked so graceful and beautiful under the candle lights, his emeralds shining, only for him… The human watched his friend coming closed to his body. His heart beating faster.

The half-elf stopped a few inches in front of Kratos, his heart also beating hard in his chest and his breathing going out of control. His hands trailed up to Kratos' hair, brushing softly the red locks, entwining them between his fingers. The older man was frozen, Yuan's lips were really close to his, and brushing them slightly, he finally spoke.

-Please…Don't go…- His voice broke in the perfect moment and slowly stared kissing him.

The contact was soft and gentle, lips barely brushing lips. Kratos felt the obligation to resist, he didn't notice how affected was his best friend with his departure and he was probably confused, not knowing what to do about it… But that kiss, it felt so sweet, so real, and without noticing, he started moving his lips, closing his eyes.

The innocent touch turned passionate, Yuan was pushing his shaking body against Kratos as the kiss turned aggressive. The human's hands moved on its own, placing themselves in the slender hips of his friend. The half-elf broke the kiss gasping for air, but quickly moved to the other's neck, sucking softly the skin under the white and purple fabric.

-Ngh…No, wait… What are you doing…? Yuan…-Taking deep breaths he tried to hold that wild passion starting to burn in his body. That stubborn half-elf was really unpredictable.

-I'm begging…- His fingers ran down to undo the first buttons of his shirt –Don't go…Don't leave me, Kratos… Not only Lloyd, I need you as well- His words were soft and warm, a slight stain of pain on them.

-What are you…talking about…you…you are…-His body was reacting and his voice was turning whispers. He felt hot weird waves running through his legs and a bunch of butterflies in his stomach and belly, like a damn teen.

The slender white fingers undid the purple cloak, falling softly on the floor, and returned to that board chest to continue unbuttoning the sleeveless shirt. The hands on his hips gripped them tighter and his ears picked the muffled moan when his fingers brushed the creamy skin under the shirt.

The cloth fell upon the floor and Kratos did nothing to avoid it, he was giving up. A curious nose brushed the older man's neck and inhaled deeply, feeling that strong masculine scent flood his senses, a pink tongue licked softly and deadly slowly the same skin, Kratos sighted and Yuan felt tears in his eyes, he doubted.

What if he failed? What if Kratos still wanted to go? What if Lloyd efforts were more than enough and he was fucking everything with his selfish behavior? He wanted Kratos so much. He really though that he could convince the stoic man to stay offering his body and heart… But, what if he doesn't want it?

-Yu-Yuan…stop…- He couldn't do it, there was no way in hell he could take advantage of his friend's confusion to touch him, his bold hands in Yuan's glorious hips were more than enough.

-Kratos…I just…want you to stay, please don't go…- His body shaking, his hands gripping firmly the auburn's back as his head rested in his shoulder, tears rolling onto the hot skin –Don't… kill me like this- Kratos' heart twitched.

-Kill you…? What…what are you talking about…? What do you mean?-He waited patiently but the answer never came. But he was being so optimist…Maybe, just maybe, Yuan DOES feel something for him and the real confused one was himself… His kisses, His caresses. The burning sensation inside him every time Yuan brushed any part of his body.

He wasn't in love with Yuan….._was he_?

Speechless, the half-elf moved his hands down slowly trough Kratos' back, digging his nails in his sides painfully slow, going down to the purple belts, which he gripped in attempt to remove them. All the blue seraph was able to do was arching his back and open his mouth in a silent moan as he tilled his head back and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

His fingers worked the metallic buckles while his tongue licked teasingly the tanned nipples of that delicious board chest in front of him. The strong hands on his hips gripped even tighter, probably leaving some bruises that he will enjoy looking at later. It was so arousing to watch how Kratos was losing control of himself.

Those evil lips sucked, licked, bit and kissed his heated skin showing no mercy. The belts finally hit the floor with a soft metallic sound. His face was blushing deep crimson; he could feel his cheeks burning; his breathing hitched and his heart beating desperately against his chest…. And his best friend was causing all those sensations. His hands weren't very skilled, but that passion and devotion on each of his caresses made them arousing enough.

_-"This is….too much. Yuan is touching me, kissing my skin, licking and biting my flesh… And I'm so turned on, so excited… This is heaven"-_ His hands finally moved to his _friend's_ back, bringing him closer _–"I love this sensation…His slender body shaking into my arms, trying his best to seduce me…"-_

-Kratos…- His lips curved into a shy smile as his soft voice filled with lust said his man's name… But suddenly, that hopeless and almost innocent Yuan mutated…Into a wild beast. The soft hands grabbed roughly Kratos' shoulders and threw him atop the bed. The older man watching in shock as that frenzied creature was walking in his direction. After that, the passion was uncontrollable.

-You look sexy with your gloves still on- Yuan sat in his lap as he was still lying flat in that comfortable bed.

-Take them off, I don't want them- If he could, he would undress himself and his new-lover immediately, but that would be far too boring.

A pair of silky hands grabbed the gloves, sliding them off slowly, teasingly, fingertips brushing really softly the sensitive skin of his always-covered arms, giving him pleasurable tickles that made that stoic man roll his eyes in his head and buck against Yuan.

When the gloves where off, the sexy body still flat on the bed rose, trapping the blue haired incubus into his arms, quickly letting him go to take his shirt off, and after a few licks in his chest, the roles changed, surprising Yuan.

-Ugh…Kra-Kratos…- His blushed cheeks and fast breathing made Kratos smile, he was now atop him, removing his boots. Once off, his pants were next. When he started to unbutton said cloth, the half-elf squirmed. It slid over his legs, leaving him in only a pair on navy blue boxers.

Kratos moved forward, looking for his lips, and Yuan blushed even more. The hot tongue licked a pair of pink lips, making the owner moan loudly, giving the entrance requested. Once both tongues were warping each other, the body below bucked against the other, hips hitting hips, heated moans suffocated into hot mouths.

Silky white hands pulled the purple spandex pants down, but the boots were an obstacle. Without breaking the kiss, Kratos undid the belts and let them fall from the bed to the floor, along with the tight pants. Both arousals rubbed each other over the underwear.

-Ngh! S-so…hot…- Yuan's back arched and his hands gripped the auburn locks.

He wanted to scream, so much happiness, so much to believe. Kratos weigh was over him, the pressure was delicious, the warmth of his body, his moans, his breathing, his kisses, his touches…All, all about him was so dreamy… He couldn't let it go, he had to stay.

-Take me…- Kratos flinched at the surprising plea.

-Don't go so fast…- Yuan bit his lip.

Soon, he was stark naked and the auburn was throwing his underwear to a random place, along with his own. A scream was heard.

-Ahh! - The strong, calloused hand of his lover was massaging his erection, now freed of its fabric prison. His legs shamelessly opened and around the other's waist started twitching. The white body was so sensitive; a soft caress was enough to make him scream in deep pleasure. Kratos loved that.

Letting go of the throbbing erection, he took one of the legs around his body and kissed the knee, going slowly down leaving a light path of kisses, kissing the ankle, then his foot, then the pale thumbs, kissing each one and licking between them.

-N-no…enough…I'm…I'm going to…- He bit his lower lip very hard and curled his toes trying to hold himself. He was starting to look cute, so helpless.

-Already…? - The tone of mockery and his smile made Yuan feel so ashamed.

-Don't make fun of me…I'm…quite sensitive…-

-It seems…- The evil auburn licked the tip of his member slowly, the reaction was pretty obvious.

-Ahhh!! So good! - Kratos smiled.

Two fingers rubbed the half elf's bruised lips trying to enter his mouth but the purple seraph was really impatient.

-What are you doing? - He stopped his action by holding his wrist.

-Isn't it obvious?-

-Don't do it…-

-What?-

-No, just skip it…- Desperation was evident in his voice.

-But Yuan…it will hurt too m….-

-I don't care!! D-do it already…I want it now…- Lust was flaming in his eyes, devouring Kratos naked humanity alive, his legs wide open, ready to welcome the pleasurable pain to come.

-Al-right…. - He groaned, that plea sending shivers and electricity to his already hard and painful erection. Yuan was so sexy when he was desperate and aroused. It was in vain to make him wait anymore.

Licking the palm of his hand he damped his erection then placing himself at his lover's entrance, pushing in softly. Pain was evident on his features, but he nodded, accepting that pain as a gift. He was alive; he could feel that delicious pain…That pain that was caused by Kratos intromission into his body.

Yuan's tightness was driving the older seraph insane. The passion was taking control over his body, he shoved himself in a quick move in that beautiful body panting under him, gaining a loud scream between pain and pleasure.

-I'm…sorry…Couldn't take it anymore…- Kratos apologized, that violent thrush was rude.

-No, it's ok… I liked it…- Biting his lip, he smiled lustfully, stretching the muscles around his lover's manhood, actually enjoying the pain.

-Ah…You are sick…Who can you enjoy this kind of pain? - His vision was blurry for a second as that hot cavern was tightening around him.

-I rather this pain that the pain of loosing you…- Shiny tears poured out of his eyes, rolling down a bit to die in the blue mane over the pillow. Kratos moved forward, curling Yuan's thighs around his waist, his muscular arms cuddling that warrior in front of him, so strong his façade but so soft in the inside…Why? Why in the world he couldn't notice his feelings before?

-Yuan…- The tears were licked lovingly, his body shuddered and started to cry softly –Don't cry-

-Move- His eyes shone in a beautiful green color that the human never saw before, the fire of passion and the shade of sadness giving him an extravagant aura.

Slowly, the older man started moving, thrusting back carefully but looking for Yuan's sweet spot. A loud moan slips from his mouth, making the half-elf happy. He was causing all those reactions in the cold and stoic man…Who was a lot more passionate in bed than he thought.

The strong body atop him rose, pinning his hands at each side of his head and locking his eager garnets into shinny emeralds, moving rhythmically his hips making the other hips to move along. The heat was unable to bear, their eyes analyzing each other reactions, enjoying how they were slowly losing control.

-Ahh!- The pale body bucked as the hard erection inside him found his weak spot, with wide open eyes silently begging for more.

The thrusts turned powerful and fervent, their bodies totally insatiable. Throwing aside shame and pride, both cried aloud their pleasure and each other names.

-I love you! - He cried between moans still eye-locked with Kratos.

-Me too- His cheeks flushed even more as he bent forward –So much…So-much…- The grip in his wrist even tighter and a hot slick tongue licking hotly the pale neck.

-Don't leave me…- New tears; between pain, sadness and pleasure; ran over his face, Kratos licking them again.

-Never…-

-You will stay?-

-Yes! - Both for the pleasure and the promise, the affirmation left his lips in a loud moan.

-By…my side…? - Gasping each word, he felt a burning hot sensation in his groin.

-By your side, fore-ver…always with you…- His face was hidden in the nape of Yuan's neck, smelling his sweet scent, licking his soft skin –I have never…felt like this before…-

-Me neither… You arouse me so much! - Kratos smirked as Yuan tilted his head back, feeling the orgasm close.

Strong arms wrapped the pale body again, protectively, lovingly… Thrust after thrust the sweet release was closer. Each movement was faster and harder. Deeper inside his body, feeling the warmth, hearing the screams, tasting the skin, feeling the grip of his hands in his back, digging his nail probably leaving red strays of blood. Kratos was out of his senses when he heard his name in an orgasmic scream.

-Ngh!! Kratos!!- He melted into his arms and screamed his man's name, bucking and arching his back as the orgasm hit him full force. One more deep thrust was more than enough to make Kratos cry his beautiful half-elf's name in pure bliss. His body collapsed over his lover.

With a lazy move the auburn rolled to the bed, resting his head in the pillows at Yuan's side, which smiled and blushed still in the post orgasmic dizziness.

-Come here- He opened his arms and the younger man moved slowly to fit between them, placing his head over the warm chest.

-So comfy- Kratos laughed softly.

-I should tell Lloyd to send Derris-Kharlan trough the space tomorrow-

-Wh-what…? - He snapped and jumped from his chest sitting at his side –But…you promised… You… You told me…- There was a big knot in his throat choking him, tears flooding his eyes already –Forever…You had stay always by my side- He put a hand in his mouth, muffling his hopeless sobs.

-Hey… Shh, calm down- He sat down at Yuan's side –I said, 'To send Derris-Kharlan' not 'to send ME to Derris-Kharlan'- Cupping his cheeks, he cleaned his tears. The younger seraph blushed even more. Wide-eyed in shame.

-So…you are going to stay?-

-Of course, I promised you- His tears were replaced with a big smile as he jumped to his new-lover's chest, falling again in the bed.

-I…I love you-

-I'm not sure who did it happen, but I do love you, so much. You have my heart in your hands now- Soft pink lips brushed his, kissing softly, then both hugged again –By the way, Yuan… Since when are you so sensitive and sentimental? - Yuan froze.

-WHAT?- He jumped off the embrace again –I'm…I'm trying to show you my true feelings and trying my best not to be the insensitive JERK I used to be and you still mock me!? I'm opening my heart to you…- His face wasn't teary this time. Kratos raised an eyebrow at his angry features.

-Hey…Don't get mad at me… I was just asking. I'm not used to this attitude in your behalf. You are just crying for everyt..!- A pillow on his face shut him up.

-Argh!! Go and kill yourself, Kratos! - He rolled on his side, ignoring him.

-Yuan…- Taking the sheets and covering both naked bodies he caressed Yuan's pale cheek –Don't get mad at me- The half-elf rolled on his side again.

-Idiot…- He pouted slightly, the human poked it, receiving a punch in the chest and then a hug.

-I know- As he smiled, his hands brushed so dearly the white body between his arms.

-It'll be complicated to explain this to Lloyd…-

-Hmm... I will find a way-

-Yeah, we have plenty of time anyways-

-Indeed…- Smiling, both males fell asleep.

And so, Kratos didn't run away from that happiness and peace he was afraid of, now even greater than before. He stayed at his son's side, guiding him; and at his lover's side, to love him forever, literally.

PLEASE DON'T GO --- END.

*******----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*******

**Woah...Now that was a SWEET end. I'm not sure if it turned as great as i tough it'll be, but i quite like how it ended ^^**

**Now is your turn! Like it, hate it? Let me know !  
**


End file.
